Back To The Start
by stuckontheground
Summary: Oneshot set right after the end Lost With You. Kurt and Blaine are back home in Ohio, how will they do while they're not in Paris anymore?


A/N Here it is everybody!

* * *

"Okay, you're calling me as soon as you get home," Kurt demanded.

"I know. I know. I promise I will," Blaine said calmly back to him.

The flight had gone very well and finding their luggage once they were on the ground wasn't too much of a hassle either. The six waited a little while for their cabs at the airport, the separate groups of three getting their cabs together. The one for Finn, Rachel, and Kurt had come first, and right now Kurt was prolonging leaving Blaine for as long as he possibly could.

"Because you know how worried I get and I want to make sure you get home okay and-"

"Kurt."

"Blaine?"

"We're going to be fine, okay?" he explained in a soft yet confident voice, "I'll call you the minute I'm settled."

"Okay. Okay," Kurt nodded and shook his head to calm himself a little, "I should probably get in the cab, but I don't want to leave you just yet."

"Me either," he said sympathetically, "But we'll see each other tomorrow. Remember what we talked about on the plane? Lima Bean tomorrow for a lunch date? We'll be fine."

"You're right. I'm just being weird about being home, I guess," he said bashfully.

"And there's nothing wrong with that. Just take a deep breath for a second," Blaine suggested. Kurt breathed in deeply and released it with a loud sigh, making Blaine laugh, "There. Now don't you feel better?" he joked.

Kurt rolled his eyes playfully, "Oh yeah. _Loads_."

Blaine laughed and smacked him on the shoulder, smiling widely at him, "Go," he nodded towards the cab, "You'll worry your dad if you aren't there soon."

"Okay. You're right," Kurt said reluctantly for what seemed to be the thousandth time. He tilted his head, stole a quick kiss to Blaine's lips, and grabbed his hand to squeeze it briefly, "I'll talk to you later. I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied honestly and automatically.

With one last look into his bright, brilliant eyes, Kurt dropped his hand and walked to the cab, throwing his luggage in the trunk and climbing in to sit next to Rachel. He gave Blaine a sad, little half-smile and a wave as they pulled away, Kurt's heart becoming a little heavier when Blaine's honey hazel eyes were no longer locked with his. Blaine returned the smile with a tiny wave back and watched the car drive away until he physically couldn't see it anymore. His heart tightened in his chest.

He jumped when Wes clapped him on the shoulder with a, "You okay?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "Yeah, I'm fine," he smiled to reassure the other boy.

Sure, he was only half telling the truth. If he was being completely honest, his insides were working at a thousand miles an hour like Kurt had been on the outside, only he was a lot better at hiding emotion after years of practice. For right now, he would suppress that feeling, the one of doubt and absolute longing, the one he had ever since Kurt drove away, because that would be the only way he would ever be able to make it through to the next day.

So, as Blaine controlled his emotions, they waited for their own cab that would be there within the next few minutes. They were tired after the long flight and were eager to just be home already.

* * *

Blaine was nearly tackled to the ground in an aggressive hug the moment he stepped through the doorway, a loud, "Blainey!" coming from the tackler being yelled into his ear.

"Hey Coop," he laughed and hugged his brother back, "Miss me?"

"Duh," Cooper pulled out of the hug and ruffled Blaine's hair a little, "Whoa, curls? Was all of your hair gel thrown into the Seine or something?" he teased.

"Ha. Ha. Very funny," he rolled his eyes, "It just so happens I like it better this way."

Cooper scoffed, "Or _Kurt_ likes it better that way."

"Well-he-uh-he-" Blaine sputtered.

"Knew it," he replied in a sing-song voice.

"I'll have you know Kurt's seen my hair both ways," he protested, "Although he may have expressed a certain level of…preference for it this way…"

"Aw, look at my baby brother. Coming home from Paris with a boyfriend and he's already whipped," he said jokingly and punched Blaine in the shoulder.

"I-I am not!" Blaine said defensively.

"Whatever you say," he said sarcastically, "Anyway, when am I meeting this kid again?"

"Dunno yet," Blaine shrugged, "We're getting lunch together tomorrow and figuring all that stuff out when we get there."

"Aw! Sounds perfect! I'll just tag along because I think I'm free and-"

"Coop."

"What? It'll be tons of fun and-"

"No."

"But Blainey-"

"Absolutely not."

"Killjoy," he muttered under his breath, "C'mon," Cooper motioned his head towards their kitchen, "Let's go say hi to Mom."

"Yeah, sure," Blaine nodded and they walked to the kitchen that was located on the other side of the Anderson house.

Blaine leaned against the doorframe casually, a small smile on his lips as he tapped lightly on the wall to get his mother's attention.

"Mhm?" Maria Anderson acknowledged, fiddling with something on the stove. Blaine knew she didn't turn around because she had assumed it was Cooper.

He let out a small chuckle, "Your youngest son has been in Paris for two-almost three-months and that's how he's greeted? Mom, I'm hurt."

She dropped everything she was doing on the counter next to the stove and hurried as quickly as she could to hug him with the biggest smile on her face, "Oh Blaine!" she wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could, "Darling, I'm so sorry!"

"It's fine, Mom," he laughed and hugged her back, "I'm kidding."

"I missed you!"

"Missed you, too," he replied.

"So!" she pulled back to look him in the eyes, smoothing out his shirt over his shoulders from where it was ruffled due to her aggressive hug, "How was it? How was the flight? How's the boy of yours?" she asked and he moved to sit on one of the stools around the island that was situated in the middle of the kitchen.

"It was amazing," Blaine started, "I should have believed you when you talked about how beautiful Paris is in the summer because you were _definitely _not kidding about that one."

"Told you," she teased as she chimed in, sounding a lot like Cooper. It frightened Blaine sometimes that they sounded so alike.

"Hush," he smiled at her, "It really was awesome though. I miss it already."

"I know, but you'll forget all about Paris once you're in New York next week," she said knowingly.

"It's true, Blainey," Cooper said, sitting down next to him, "New York's where it's at."

"Yeah, yeah," Blaine mumbled.

Cooper eyed him as Blaine fiddled with his hands on top of the counter. Maria turned from the stove to look at Blaine, not used to any sort of silence between the two boys, "What's with you, huh?" she asked and pushed some of her dark curls away from her eyes. It was indisputable that Blaine got his from her.

"Don't mind him, Ma," Cooper said first, "He's going through Kurt withdrawal."

"Shut up," Blaine smacked him on the chest and looked at him with an icy stare.

"Boys," she scolded.

"Sorry Mom," they mumbled together.

She returned to stirring whatever was in her pot on the stove, Blaine guessed it was pasta because one of the smells coming from a different pan smelled like sauce. "How is Kurt, Blaine?" she wondered.

"He's good," Blaine replied, "He and I are going out for lunch tomorrow." She turned and opened her mouth to say something to him in response, but he held his hand up to keep her from doing so, "I already know what you're going to say. Yes, he's coming over for dinner sometime this week. No, I don't know which day yet. We're figuring that out tomorrow."

She walked over to him and ruffled his curls, kissing into them with a smile on her face, "You know me far too well, dear."

"Well after eighteen years I would hope so," he retorted.

"Alright, smartass," Maria laughed and hit the top of his head jokingly.

"I should go call him though. I promised I would," Blaine said, scowling when Cooper whispered, "_Whipped_," back at him.

"You should go do that. You wouldn't want to keep him waiting," their mother encouraged and Blaine nodded back to her. "Oh and dinner in an hour!" she called as he made his way out of the room.

"Okay Mom!" he yelled back. He ran up the stairs and to his room, already dialing Kurt's number on his phone. He couldn't wait to hear his boyfriend's voice again.

* * *

"I missed you and it's only been a day. _A day._ Not even a full 24 hours. Is that natural?"

"I hope so because I missed you like crazy, B." Kurt grabbed his hand on top of the table and squeezed it gently. Blaine smiled as he squeezed Kurt's back with equal pressure. They smiled softly at each other, love clearly present in their eyes.

"You know, my mom and my brother won't stop talking about meeting you," Blaine confessed after a long moment. He bit into the muffin he bought and sipped his medium drip.

"Really?" Blaine nodded at the question, "My dad and Carole can't wait to meet you either."

"Well, then what days do you want to do for dinner? My mom said she's making something big tomorrow, so do you want to stop by then?"

"Sure," Kurt said excitedly, "Carole said you can come over any day. So, if I'm going to your house tomorrow, do you want to do my house Thursday?"

"Sounds perfect," Blaine smiled before his expression faltered a little.

"What?" Kurt asked knowingly.

"Is your family going to like me?"

"Blaine," he scolded, essentially saying, _'What kind of question is that, idiot? Of course!' _with only one word.

"What?" Blaine asked defensively. "_You've _got nothing to worry about. You already passed my family test."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "How so?" he challenged.

"Because my dad loves you," he deadpanned, "He's the hardest one to please and you passed that one with flying colors. My mom already loves you because of how I've been talking about you. You don't even have to worry about her at all. And Cooper makes friends with everyone he speaks to. So he essentially thinks of you as a best friend already. My family has started considering you 'one of us' and they all haven't even met you yet."

"Um whoa," Kurt said, surprised, "Well there went any and all nerves I had for this dinner."

"Exactly. You're clear," he said reassuringly, "I, on the other hand, am probably going to be skinned alive by your dad."

Kurt suppressed a chuckle as he asked, "Why do you say that?" at the fact that Blaine was all adorably pouty like this.

"Because he knows we've slept in the same bed at my hotel together!" he said without hesitation. Kurt remembered how hilariously nervous Blaine had gotten when he had told him about the phone call from Burt, where he discovered that they had been spending nights together, "Kurt, what if he hates me just on that principle alone?"

Kurt took a long sip of his mocha; Blaine was getting himself worked up over nothing. "Okay first off, chill for me. Breathe for a second," he continued when Blaine's jaw loosened, "Now, right off the bat, they're going to love you just because I do. They'll take that into account. If they choose to overlook that detail, you, my darling, are too charming for your own good. You're going to almost immediately win them over with that characteristic alone," he reassured him, "Carole's going to fall in love with you at first sight and my dad is literally a giant teddy bear."

Blaine breathed out a long sigh, "Fine. Fine. I'll relax. I just want to make a good first impression."

Kurt squeezed his hand again and smiled gently at him, "I promise you'll make a perfect first impression."

He looked at Kurt skeptically for a moment before returning the smile, although his was slightly bashful, "If you say so," he gave in.

"I know so," Kurt's smile brightened.

Blaine squeezed his hand and looked at him with his perpetual heart-eyes. It was like he had blinders on that only allowed him to see Kurt. "I really wish I could kiss you right now," he said in a voice purposefully so quiet that only Kurt could hear him.

"Me too," Kurt agreed. While they were in Paris, showing affection had been a lot easier. They could sit close to each other. They could give each other the occasional kiss whenever they felt like it. They could hold hands on top of the table without the fear of disapproving glances or harsh words. He couldn't wait to get to New York so they could get back to that. Blaine just sighed and rubbed his thumb over the back of Kurt's knuckles.

"This time next week we're going to be in New York together," Blaine thought aloud.

"Excited?"

"Beyond words," he replied breathlessly, "How can I not be when you're going to be there?"

"Cheeseball," Kurt giggled, "But same here. It's going to be strange being away from home for so long. I think Paris was good prep for that."

Blaine nodded, "It definitely was. Even if it didn't prepare you enough, there's always Skype and last minute plane tickets," he said with a laugh.

"Very true," Kurt laughed, too, "I think I'll be fine not living at home anymore so long as I'm with you."

Blaine's smile widened ever so slightly, "Yeah?"

"Yeah," he said genuinely.

The rest of the date passed by in the same fashion, with lots of subtle flirting and mentions of New York. Most of all, Kurt was glad to see that Blaine had loosened up about meeting his family. He had nothing to worry about and he'd know it soon enough.

* * *

"Blaine, what time did you say he was going to be here again?"

"He should be here any minute now, Mom." This was a sentiment Blaine had been repeating for the last hour, that Kurt would be arriving at six. His impatient mother, however, was either purposefully ignoring him whenever he repeated himself or was too excited to remember it each time. As Maria went to say something else, the doorbell rang and her eyes lit up in anticipation. She went to exit the kitchen in the direction of the door, but Blaine cut her off in the doorway. "I got it. You stay here. I'll answer the door and bring him to you, okay?"

"Okay," she pouted, obviously showing where Blaine had gotten his puppy-dog eyes from. Blaine smiled at her and kissed her on the cheek on the way out, walking across to the other side of the house to open the door.

When he did, he was immediately met with Kurt's smiling face. His highlighted hair, which was more obvious now that they were no longer in Paris, was coiffed into a perfect swoop. He wore a halfway zipped black cardigan that went red at the sleeves and shoulders, with a gray checkered button down underneath it. His chest looked so delectably broad that Blaine had to resist the urge to run his fingers down it. His mile-long legs were clad with dark-wash denim jeans and black ankle boots. Blaine had to hold back from drooling.

"Hello there, gorgeous," Blaine greeted with a smile.

A light flush crawled Kurt's neck as Blaine's eyes roamed his body, "Hi," he responded breathlessly.

They smiled at each other for a few seconds before Blaine came to his senses, making room in the doorway and gesturing into the house, "Come in, come in."

Kurt stepped in the house past him and immediately looked all around them, "B, your house is huge."

"Yeah," Blaine laughed a little nervously, "You like?"

"I _love_," Kurt corrected, eyes wide in appreciation. He looked back at Blaine and bit his lip, "Are we…am I allowed to hug you?"

Blaine looked at him in nothing short of complete adoration and gestured toward himself with a nod of his head, saying, "Come here you."

A huge smile took over Kurt's face as he wrapped his arms around Blaine's shoulders and Blaine's arms found his waist. Blaine closed his eyes and buried his face in Kurt's neck, breathing in his rosy scent that he was missing in their time away from one another. They held each other for a long, comfortable minute until a cough interrupted them. They both turned to see who it was, their arms not leaving each other though, and they were met with Cooper smiling smugly at them.

"Hello there." Cooper waggled his fingers in a wave at them.

Blaine kept one arm behind Kurt's waist and gestured to him with his other hand, "Coop, this is Kurt. Kurt this is my brother, Cooper."

"It's awesome to finally meet you, Kurt." Cooper smiled his charming smile and reached his hand out.

"Same to you!" Kurt shook his hand firmly, "Blaine's told me so many stories about you."

"Hopefully nothing that's lowered your opinion of me too much," Cooper winked.

"Okay!" Blaine interjected loudly to stop his brother from his ridiculousness, "How about we- uh- move this into the kitchen?"

"But Blainey we're having so much fun-"

"Walk, Coop," he said sternly.

Cooper scowled at him before spinning on his heel in the direction of the kitchen. Kurt made to follow him, but Blaine caught him by the wrist and pulled him in close to kiss him soundly.

"I've wanted to do that since you walked in," Blaine practically whispered onto his lips.

"I'm glad you finally did," Kurt smiled, his heart fluttering happily, "Love you." He rested their foreheads together.

Blaine peered affectionately at him with his shining hazel eyes, "Love you, too."

Kurt kissed him one more time before grabbing his hand and nodding to the doorway Cooper disappeared through, "C'mon."

Blaine led the way to the kitchen, where he rolled his eyes at his mother's failed attempt at looking nonchalant. She had a _Vogue _magazine opened on the counter of the island in the middle of the room, he knew it was to impress Kurt because he had told her of Kurt's love of fashion. He could hear her scurrying to tidy up the room and fix her hair when they were on their way in, she probably heard their footsteps. She lifted her head up upon their entrance.

"Hi Mom," Blaine said in a slightly strained voice, trying not to cringe at his mother's enthusiasm.

"Blaine!" she rushed across the room to them, "Kurt, honey, it's so lovely to finally meet the boy Blaine speaks so highly of." She hugged Kurt gently.

"It's so nice to meet you, too, Mrs. Anderson," he said politely, a smile hanging on his lips.

"You can call me Maria if you'd like," she offered and Kurt nodded to her. She looked his outfit up and down discreetly, "I can also see that Blaine wasn't kidding about your fashion sense. Your style is fantastic."

"Oh! Thank you," Kurt blushed, obviously not expecting the compliment.

"You're very welcome," she responded. She walked back over to the stove and stirred whatever was in the pots so that it wouldn't burn. "I'm just finishing up. You boys are more than welcome to stay here if you want to."

"You know, Mom, I think we're gonna go in the living room until you're done," Blaine said.

"Okay, okay. I'll call you when it's ready," she said in acknowledgement of her son's comment.

Blaine took Kurt into the living room and they sat together on one of the couches. Blaine stretched his arm along the back of the couch behind him and Kurt pulled Blaine's other hand into his lap, playing with his fingers and lightly caressing his palm with his fingertips. It was a gesture they were both familiar with.

"Your mom is so sweet," he commented with a smile.

Blaine scoffed, "She's ridiculous."

"Oh be nice," he poked Blaine in the chest with one of his hands before returning to what he had previously been doing.

"I'm being honest!" he said defensively, "I love the woman to death, but she's been driving me _crazy_ all day long."

"She seems harmless," Kurt observed.

"Just you wait," Blaine warned, "It starts out that way, and then she sucks you in and never lets you leave."

Kurt laughed and brought his hand up to press a feather-light kiss to his palm, "But then maybe that way I'd never have to leave you. How bad could that be?"

"You're a sap, you know that?" he teased back with a laugh.

Kurt giggled and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine kissed the top of his head before resting his cheek against it gently. He was getting goose bumps from the way Kurt was now trailing his fingers up and down his arm.

"I've missed being able to sit with you like this," Kurt whispered.

"So have I," Blaine said back just as quietly, "Think of how often we'll be able to do just this when we're in New York."

Blaine could tell Kurt's face lit up just from the tone of his voice when he replied, "I can't even wait."

Neither of them were aware of what was going on just in the other room.

"Cooper!" Maria whispered urgently from the doorway, "C'mere!"

"What do you want, Mom?" Cooper asked from where he was trying to sneak a taste of what she had cooked from where it was cooling on the counter.

"Look at how cute they are!" she squealed as quietly as she could.

Cooper walked over to her quietly and peeked around the corner at them above her. They were sitting with their backs to the two of them, but they could see Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder and Blaine with his head on Kurt's. He smiled unknowingly at them two of them. He never thought Blaine would find anyone so early in life, let alone someone that lived in Ohio, too, or someone as awesome as Kurt. They would do well together. He could tell already. "Yeah, yeah, they're adorable," he feigned disinterest.

She never took her eyes off of them as she said, "Cooper, don't lie to me, I've been your mother for 26 years and you should know better than to think you can fool me." She saw Blaine kiss Kurt on the tip of his nose and her insides swelled with happiness as her smile brightened impossibly.

"Are you sure you're human and not some kind of mind-reading alien?" Cooper stared at her suspiciously. She slapped him across the chest, again without looking. "C'mon, crazy lady. I think your food is ready and I'm gonna die if you make me wait much longer."

"Such a drama queen, Cooper." She rolled her eyes and crossed the kitchen. He went to protest, but knew better. He was known to be quite dramatic, even he couldn't deny it.

Maria called all of the boys into the dining room to eat, which had been set very nicely because of her need to impress their guest. She was nothing if not a perfect host.

Dinner went fantastically well, everyone in attendance thought so. Maria was instantly charmed. From Kurt's dazzling smile to his unwavering charisma to his earnest affection for her son, she thought he was wonderful. Cooper admired Kurt's wit and was thoroughly pleased at the way he would poke fun at his brother and tease him. Kurt found Maria to be extremely sweet and generous. He thought Cooper was insanely funny, like impossibly hilarious. And Blaine? Well he was just happy. He was in awe at how well everyone got along and pleased that the night had been such a success. He was truly happy.

When the night was drawing to a close and after Kurt had said his reluctant farewells to Maria and Cooper, Blaine decided to walk him out to his car. When they got there, Kurt hopped in the front seat, sitting sideways with his legs out the door so that Blaine could stand in between them with Kurt's knees framing his hips. Kurt rested his hands on Blaine's lower back, pulling him in as close as he possibly could. Blaine decided to put his hands on Kurt's hips, rubbing smooth circles onto his hip bones with his thumb.

"So how did I do?" Kurt asked smugly, already knowing the answer. His boyfriend laughed at his expression.

"That could not have gone any better," Blaine told him, "You were perfect."

Kurt rubbed his nose against Blaine's, "Aren't I always?"

"And don't you forget it." Blaine smiled widely at the light that was dancing in Kurt's eyes under the glow of the streetlamps.

Kurt kissed him soundly on the lips, savoring the way that Blaine kissed him back and in the way Blaine brought a hand up to hold his cheek, his thumb gently caressing his skin. They rested their foreheads together after a long moment.

"We're still on for Thursday, right?" Kurt asked quietly.

"Of course," he replied, "I can't wait.

Kurt smiled at this positivity in his response, "Promise me you won't freak out?"

"_Kuuuuuuuurt_," he groaned, making the other boy chuckle.

"Oh don't be so dramatic," he teased, "You'll be perfect."

Blaine conceded when he realized this would never end in him winning. "Fine, fine! I promise."

He kissed Blaine's forehead with smiling lips, "Good. Now I should probably, uh," he glanced at the clock on his dashboard, "I should probably get going.

Blaine nodded, "Probably. You don't worry your dad or anything."

They kissed for a good minute, just long enough for Kurt to slip his tongue into his mouth and leave Blaine wanting more. "Goodnight B"

"Goodnight Kurt. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Blaine backed away onto the sidewalk and Kurt turned so that he could close the door and turn the engine on. Kurt turned his head to give him a smile and a wave as he pulled away. Blaine waved back, his heart already longing for Kurt to be back at his side.

He walked slowly back into his house, going straight into the kitchen to find his mother and brother waiting for him with matching sly looks. Blaine looked at them with a funny expression, "What's with the looks? You guys are freaking me out."

"You were out there for an _awfully long time,_ Blainey." Cooper's smile turned mischievous.

"Shut up," he mumbled as he opened the fridge.

"Were you out there writing a novel or something?" his mother said this time. He could hear the amusement in her voice clear as day.

"Mom, not you, too," he moaned, "You're supposed to be on _my_ side, not his."

"I'm only speaking the truth, darling." She kissed him on the forehead as he returned to the island from the fridge with a package of strawberries. "Speaking of which, Kurt is absolutely _wonderful_."

Blaine didn't even try to contain his smile, "Isn't he though?"

Cooper started singing, _"You want to looooooove him. You want to huuuuuuug him. You want to kiiiiiiiiiiiiss him."_

"Shut up," Blaine cut him off again and smacked his hand away when he reached for a strawberry. Maria laughed at the two of them.

"He's lovely, though," she reiterated, attempting to calm their bickering, "And the two of you make such a perfect couple."

Blaine blushed about thirty shades of red. "I like to think so," he said quietly.

She smiled at how flustered he looked, "It's true. I don't think I've ever seen a couple your age quite so in tune with each other."

"It's actually kinda freaky," Cooper chimed in, successfully stealing a strawberry.

Blaine glared at him, but didn't respond, determined not to let his brother get to him. "Thanks, I think. We-I don't know-we just get each other. He makes everything easier."

His mother's smile softened, "You've got it bad."

"Dad said the same thing," he laughed loudly, "Is it really that obvious?"

She nodded slowly, "You can see it clear as day on your face. On both of your faces, actually."

"Really?" Blaine wondered.

"Really," she answered without hesitation, "He looks at you and his entire face lights up."

Blaine smiled bashfully at the counter, "He's-he's just everything I've ever needed. Is that crazy? Like, we've only known each other for three months and already I know that he's _it_."

Maria stared long and hard at him for a moment, "It's not crazy. It just means that you're in love."

"I do love him," he agreed, "A lot."

"I can tell," she smiled.

They moved on to other topics of conversation fairly quickly, just the three of them talking and being silly together. Blaine had just brought the love of his life over to meet his mom and his brother and it went perfectly. This was one of the nights he would remember for a long time.

* * *

That Thursday, when Blaine went to meet Kurt's family, went in a similar fashion. They absolutely loved Blaine, without a doubt _loved_ him.

Carole thought he was genuinely the most charming man she's ever met; he won her over fairly quickly, just as Kurt had predicted. Finn thought Blaine was super cool because of all of his sports knowledge. Burt saw quickly how well the two of them worked together and thoroughly appreciated how easily he could see how much Blaine cared for Kurt. C'mon, with the heart-eyes on that kid, it was impossible not to. He was also impressed at how honest Blaine was and how open he was about everything. He already loved the kid, even if he wasn't too crazy about them living together so quickly, he respected their decision and their maturity about it all.

Blaine brought Kurt a present though, something he gave to him when they hung out in Kurt's room for a little while after they ate. It was one of those knick-knack things you buy when you're decorating the walls in your house. It was rectangle shaped, with a cute, striped design around the top and bottom edges. In the middle it had a cup of coffee. On the top it said _Paris_ _Café _and on the bottom right it said _France_. Kurt was completely speechless when he got all of the wrapping paper off and took a proper look at it.

"B-Blaine, this-this is amazing," he stared at it wide-eyed, clutching it in his hands like one of his most prized possessions, "How-where did you find it?"

Blaine smiled at him with soft eyes, "My mom forced me to go out with her yesterday to look at stuff for New York. I saw this and thought of you and thought it was way too perfect to pass up."

Kurt ran his fingers along the front of it, feeling the designs, "I'm so glad you didn't pass it up," he laughed, "It's perfectly _us_."

"I like to think so, too," Blaine replied, "And I think we'll be able to find a spot for it in our apartment somewhere."

"I love the sound of that. _Our apartment_," Kurt commented quickly, making Blaine chuckle, "We'll absolutely find a spot for it."

He walked over to put it on his desk so that it wouldn't get ruined. When he walked back, he kissed Blaine hard, who was sitting on the edge of his bed. He slowly inched Blaine up his bed and onto his back, Kurt hovering above him with his knees outside of his hips and his hands on either side of Blaine's head.

When they finally broke away from a need for oxygen, Blaine looked up at him, eyes blown wide, a sly smile on his face, his hair ruffled, and his lips kiss-swollen. Kurt thought he looked gorgeous like that, all disheveled. "Maybe I should buy you gifts more often," he teased. His voice was low and smooth when he spoke, just in the way he knew Kurt thought was sexy. It was a true test of Kurt's self-control not to just rip off all of his clothes and have a repeat of their second to last night in Paris. But his family was just downstairs and he had forgotten to shut the door, so trying anything more would be pretty ballsy.

"Maybe you should," Kurt smirked, teasing him by brushing his lips over Blaine's as he spoke. Blaine let out a slight whimper in the back of his throat at the action. Kurt could feel Blaine growing hard against his leg, so he slid his hand down Blaine's front and palmed him through his jeans. He bucked his hips up in to Kurt's touch and tried to hold in a loud moan.

"Kuuuuurt, c'mon," he begged, "We can't start anything with your whole family this close."

"If you say so." Kurt removed his hand and ground his hips down against Blaine's, kissing him dirty, all tongue, before getting up and walking away to sit in his desk chair.

"You're such a goddamn tease," Blaine groaned loudly, shutting his eyes tight and willing his erection to go away.

"Sorry, B. Guess you'll have to wait until we have a place completely to ourselves," he replied, his voice light and teasing.

"Oh you have no idea," Blaine's voice was serious, making Kurt outrageously excited for them to have their own place, "You better be so prepared for all the things I'm planning on doing."

Kurt's heart started beating rapidly at the kinds of things he was suggesting, "We'll just have to see when we get there, won't we?" Blaine opened his eyes at this and Kurt winked at him. Blaine couldn't fucking wait until they were finally alone.

When Kurt was sure they had 'calmed down,' he laid on his stomach next to Blaine, draping a leg over his hip, burying his nose comfortably in the crook of his neck, and thumbing at his collarbone. Kurt could feel him chuckle silently from the vibration of his chest as he turned his face and kissed Kurt's forehead, his lips lingering on his smooth skin for a few long seconds.

"You're awfully cuddly all of a sudden," Blaine commented with a whisper.

Kurt nodded against him, "I just like being close to you, even if I can't be _close to you_."

"Me too."

They laid like this for a while, nothing but the sound of peaceful breathing passing between them. Kurt was completely content and at ease by the way he could feel the steady rise and fall of Blaine's chest beneath his arm.

They were pulled out of their trance nearly a half hour later when Burt tapped lightly on the door, looking in on the adorable scene before him, and telling Blaine that it was probably a good idea to head home since it was getting so late. Neither of them had batted an eyelash at getting walked in on. They didn't even flinch like Burt expected his sno to. All they did was open their eyes and agree. From that alone, Burt knew Blaine was a keeper. Anyone capable of making Kurt so comfortable was worth keeping around.

When Burt left to give them a few minutes to themselves to say goodbye to each other, Kurt propped himself up on his elbow and started caressing Blaine's cheek with the hand that had been across his chest, looking him in the eyes. When he did so, Blaine looked at him with soft eyes, what the rest of the world deemed as his heart eyes. Kurt gave him a small smile, which made Blaine chuckle and return it.

"Guess what," Blaine said quietly.

"What?"

His smile brightened, "The next time I see you, we're going to be getting on a plane to go to New York."

"I know," Kurt beamed. He leaned forward to kiss Blaine softly, which Blaine returned with equal pressure. Kurt rubbed their noses together when they broke away, which made the other boy's heart swell with happiness. Kurt reluctantly moved to get off the bed and Blaine followed in suit a second later, both boys missing the way that they could just stay together like that all night in Paris. They reminded themselves that soon they'd be able to do that again, making them content with giving it up now with the promise of it in days to come.

"See you Saturday then?" Blaine asked as they stood toe-to-toe in the doorway of Kurt's room.

"That you most certainly will."

They kissed once more, saying their I love you's and their goodbyes, before Blaine was out the door-after goodbyes to the rest of the Hummel-Hudson clan-and on his way home.

Two days. In two days they'd be in a new city with new lives and a new lifestyle. They would have each other, though, to get themselves through it. That's all that really mattered.

* * *

A/N

So, later, i'm going to be updating the document and adding a link to the present Blaine bought for Kurt. Yes it's an actual thing that I bought at the store and completely freaked out over.

Thanks so much for reading, the first chapter of the sequel will be up soon. Reviews are dandy if that's the way you roll :)

**EDIT:** okay! this is what the present looks like! (just add that to my tumblr url, which is holdenduckfield)

/post/54293380595/okey-doke-here-it-is-more


End file.
